Waxillium Ladrian
Summary Waxillium "Wax" Ladrian is the protagonist of the second trilogy in the Mistborn series. Hundreds of years after the events of the first books and Harmony's ascension, civilization has technologically progressed into an industrial revolution, with bustling metropoleis and the lawless and unforgiving Roughs. Wax hails from a long-standing royal family in Elendel, who ran away from a life of luxury to live in the Roughs, using his talents as a twinborn to act as one of the few lawkeepers outside of the cities. However, after the tragic death of his lover and partner, and a call to save his house from ruin, Waxillium traveled back to Elendel and abandoned his previous life, with the shadow of the Vanishers looming over him as he struggled to either work as the head of his house, or bring justice to recent robberies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to High 8-C '''with powers and prep | At least '''High 8-C, possibly 7-B Name: Waxillium Ladrian Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Twinborn, Coinshot, Skimmer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Firearms Mastery, Metal Manipulation and Metal Sensing (Steel Allomancy), Can greatly increase or decrease his own weight depending on how much he stores in his iron metalminds (Iron), Pseudo-Flight, Resistance to mental allomancy with aluminum-woven headgear | All previous powers, as well as allomantic and feruchemic powers closely equivalent to those of The Lord Ruler's base form. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can compete with Pewterarms somewhat, who can break through stone walls. Some of his weapons are strong enough to put down Thugs and Full-Blooded Koloss), up to Large Building level with powers and prep (With enough stored weight, his allomancy flattened an entire steel foundry) | At least Large Building level (Easily broke out through several dozen meters of solid stone, and tore apart large portions of a castle), possibly City level (Claimed to be able to survive an explosion that could flatten a large city. Since Pewter burning increases all physical attributes proportionally, he should also have that level of strength) Speed: Athletic Human '''(He's a trained athelete who can often close distance between criminals. Can attack people before they can properly react on occasion), '''higher travel speed with Allomancy and Feurochemy, Supersonic '''Attack Speed with firearms | '''Hypersonic+ (Marasi was able to create vacuums behind her while moving through air, and could view those vacuums form and close in slow motion. Blitzed steel Feurochemists) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Likely Class 1 to Class 50 (Should be comparable to The Lord Ruler) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Wall level physically (Has survived numerous bullet wounds as a lawman. Took hits from Pewterarms and Koloss-Blooded Vanishers, and survived dynamite explosions, although he was heavily injured), Large Building level with Steel Bubble and prep (With enough weight, he should be able to deflect metal objects and projectiles approaching him with this much force) | At least Large Building level (Unscathed after blasting through dozens of meters of stone, and destroying a castle), possibly City level (Claimed to be able to survive an explosion that could level a a large city) Stamina: High (Unwinded after extensive fights with the Vanishers, even after shooting down dozens of them. He can only draw so much weight from his metalminds, however, and burn so much steel) | Superhuman (Burning pewter allows one to sprint for dozens of hours without tiring), although this only lasts several minutes Range: Dozens of meters with his revolvers, over a hundred meters with Allomancy | Several kilometers (Should be using Allomancy of a comparable level to The Lord Ruler Standard Equipment: His revolvers, rifles, and mistcoat, as well as several coins for maneuvering the battlefeild with Allomancy | All previous and The Bands of Mourning Intelligence: Wax is considered to be one of the most experienced and skilled gunmen in the world; managed to accurately richochet bullets around corners, shoot a man in the head twice from the side of a moving train, shooting a man's hand and then his gun on the floor on top of a train two times in a row. Versed in Allomancy and Feurochemy, and educated as a noble in his youth | Same as before, however he can increase his speed of thought drastically to work out complex problems in seconds Weaknesses: He can't push on or sense anything made from Alluminum or certain alloys of it with his Allomancy. Can't push on metalminds, or metals embedded in human flesh | Wax was drawing from the Bands so fast, that they would have run out of Feurochemical reserves within minutes. He only had a limited amount of metal that was stolen from the Set's allomancers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allomancy: Steel -' By ingesting and burning the metal Steel, Waxillium can sense sources of metal around him (with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys), and 'push' on them. In pushing, Wax puts his own weight against the piece of metal in question; if the metal is lighter than him, it is repelled from him at great speeds, or in the case or projectiles, misdirected or outright deflected. If the metal is heavier than him, instead Wax is propelled away, a fact that he uses in tandem with lowering his weight, effectively allowing him to jump large distances and even fly by pushing on coins and bullets he throws or fires beneath him. It can also be used offensively, by increasing the speed and effectiveness of his own bullets, or shooting regular pieces of metal at lethal speeds towards his enemies. If he increases his weight through Feruchemy, these destructive feats become much greater, to the point of flattening warehouses and mansions with any metal elements. *'Feruchemy: Iron -' A Feruchemist can use metals to store particular attributes in metal, somewhat like a battery - metalmind. The larger the piece of metal is, the more of that particular attribute can be stored. A Feruchemist can draw upon their metals in increased qualities, but the faster they do this, the lesser returns they receive. Only the Feruchemist who stored those attributes can draw upon them later, however. Wax is able to use iron as feruchemical metalmind in order to store physical mass of the body (density more accurately). While tapping into an iron metalmind, Feruchemist can destroy floors in buildings, walls, buildings itself; also increased weight can give big advantage in hand to hand combat. Key: Base | With the Bands of Mourning Others Notable Victories: Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) Kiritsugu's Profile (Note: Base Wax and Kerry with Avalon were used. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mistborn Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Cowboys Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Density Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7